Tar
Considered a strange and very specific kind of witch, Tar witches are related to Swamp and Scum witches in terms of ability, though they focus on the sticky and searing nature of tar to defeat their enemies. Tar witches are usually secluded, far away from society in tar pits, studying old fossils and spreading their burning muck to other areas. Hexes: Marshwight (Ex): ''A Tar witch gains a bonus on Initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, Swim, and Survival checks equal to 1/2 her witch level in her dominion, and she cannot be tracked in such an environment. ''Bubbling Aura (Su): A Tar Witch ''is surrounded by a boiling aura that causes the air to warp and ripple around her. This gives her a 5% miss chance. This miss chance increases to 10% at 5th level, 15% at 8th level and 20% at 12th level. ''Pond Scum (Ex): ''A tar witch gains a +4 bonus on saves against disease and the exceptional, supernatural, and spell-like abilities of monstrous humanoids. A Tar Witch also gains DR/— equal to half her witch level against attacks by swarms. If this damage resistance prevents damage, the druid is unaffected by distraction or other special attacks of the swarm. ''Tar Slick (Su): ''The witch can cause an area to become an entangling, superheated tar pit. One 10-foot square per witch level within 90 feet becomes difficult terrain for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the witch's Intelligence modifier. Creatures within this Tar Slick take 1d6 fire damage every round. If the witch uses this hex again before the duration of the previous use has expired, the effects of the previous use of this hex end immediately. ''Swamp Hag (Sp): ''While traveling through swamps, mires, bogs, and similar terrain, the witch leaves no trail and cannot be tracked, as the trackless step druid ability. The witch can walk through mud and even quicksand as if it were normal ground.'' Tar shot (Su): ''You fling a heated ball of tar at your foe and cause them great distress. A number of times per day equal to 3+intelligence modifier, you can fling a tar ball as a standard action, ranged touch attack. The enemy struck takes 1d6 fire damage, creatures struck must make a fortitude save or be blinded for 1 round. At 6th level this becomes 1d3 rounds. You can select the energy burst gatling hex and apply it to this. Tar Shield (Sp): Once per day for every 2 levels you possess, you can use a Resinous skin spell, using your witch level as your caster level. At 8th level, and again at 16th level the damage reduction granted by this spell increases by 5. ''Tar Poisoning (Sp): ''You must possess the Tar shot hex to select this. When using your tar shot ability, creatures struck by it contract tar poisoning. The save DC for this poison is that of your Hex save DC. '''Type' poison (injury); Save Fortitude Frequency 1/round for 8 rounds Effect 1d3 Dex damage; Cure 2 saves Virulence (Ex): ''This can be taken multiple times, each time your poison's damage dice increases by 1 step. (1d3-1d4-1d6-1d8-1d10-1d12). ''Summon Tar Babies (Sp): ''You gain the Spell Summon Monster I usable a number of times per day equal to 3+Intelligence modifier. This summon monster spell can only be used to summon the following. When you reach the level indicated below, you add those creatures to the list of ones you can summon. You can summon creatures from a lower list, and when you do, it works the same as the summon monster rules. You are able to summon 1d3 monsters from the list right above it, or 1d4+1 monsters from the section two above it or higher. ''Empowered Summons (Su): You must possess the Summon Tar babies hex to select this one. Summoned creatures that you control are empowered. They become immune to attacks of opportunity from movement and are immune to the area of effect of any of your damaging spells. In addition, if you are at 10th level or higher, the creatures use your level + Intelligence modifier as their bonus to attack rolls, or their own, whichever is higher, and your Hex save DC for any of their abilities, or their own, whichever is higher. Tar Squeeze (Su): ''You can fit yourself through areas as if you were 3 size categories smaller. For every size category smaller than you are the area is, you take a -10 penalty to your move speed. '''Major Hexes:' Poisonous Tar Pool (Su): You must possess the Tar Pool hex to select this. Creatures that touch your tar pool are effected by a poison spell with a save DC equal to your hex save DC. Creatures within this pool also take 1d6 hitpoint damage per 4 levels (Max 5d6). This can be used once per day for every 4 levels you possess. Tar Pool (Sp): '''Once per day for every 4 levels in witch you possess, you can cast the spell Tar Pool using your witch level as your caster level. '''Tar Fire (Su): '''Once per day for every 4 levels in witch that you possess, when you cast a spell that deals fire damage, you can choose for it to be a tar fire spell. The tar sticks to enemies effected by the spell and deals 1d4 damage per level of the spell to the creature on the next round. Every round this decreases by 1d4 until the fire is out. Only by taking a full round action to scrape the tar off of themselves can the enemy break free of the fire's grasp early. ' '''Sticky Fire (Su): '''Once per day for every 4 levels in witch that you possess, if a creature is effected by secondary effects from a fire spell, the effects spread to creatures within 5 feet of them. The creature gets a reflex saving throw to avoid this. If it deals damage it deals 1/2 of the damage dealt, and if it has a duration it lasts for 1/2 of the duration. ''Tar Transposition: ''A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier, the witch can cast a dimension door spell. Upon using this she melts into goopy black tar and reappears wherever she goes in the same manner she had left. By spending two uses of this ability, she can do it as an immediate action. Tar Geyser (Sp): Once a day for every 3 levels the witch possesses, you can utilize a Geyser spell, using your witch level as the caster level. At 12th level when using the geyser, creatures that fail their saving throw take the fire damage again the next round. ''Corrosive Tar (Su): ''Once per day for every 4 levels the witch possesses, you can use corrosive consumption as the spell, however creatures struck take fire damage instead of acid damage, and are also blinded for the duration of the corrosive consumption. ''Transmute Rock to Tar (Sp): ''A number of times per day equal to your intelligence modifier, you can mimic the effects of a transmute rock to mud spell. This creates swampy mud and it is treated as swampland for all purposes. At 15th level, creatures in the mud take 3d6 fire damage every round. Generate Tar (Su): A Witch can spend 1/2 of the crafting price and 1/10th the time to create alchemist's fire. In addition, Alchemist Fire thrown by the Witch deals an additional amount of damage equal to the witch's intelligence modifier on the first round, and half of that on every subsequent round. Tar Walker (Su): A Witch can walk across Tar as if it were a solid surface. A witch can choose to still sink in tar, however she does not have to if she doesn't want to. ''Fire Resistance ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Ex)]:'' You gain resist fire 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to fire. '''Grand Hexes:' Tar Pits (Su): ''As a full attack action, you create a tar pit that covers 10 feet per witch level. The entire area is treated as rough terrain. Creatures within this terrain must make a fortitude saving throw every round or take 10d6 damage. Creatures that spend more than 1 round in the pit must begin to make rolls as if suffocating. This effect lasts 1 round per level, however afterwards the tar still stays and only some of the area (DM decided) remains heated. '''Tar Form (Sp): '''For 1 minute per day for every level you possess as a witch, you can effect yourself with a Fiery Body and a Transmute Blood to Acid spell. You take no damage from the acid blood, however you do gain the secondary effect to deal damage to those who attack you, though it is fire damage instead of acid damage. You must not use each round of this consecutively, and it takes a standard action to activate but a free action to end. '''Tarmy (Sp):' Once per day you can duplicate the effects of an Elemental Swarm spell to summon a Tar Army. Though this summons Water Elementals, they gain immunity to fire and deal 1d4 fire damage on natural attacks. Small Elementals deal 1d4, and creatures larger deal an accumulative 1d4 per size past small. These elementals are also under the effects of a Resinous skin spell as if cast by you. Tar Body ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Supernatural-Abilities-Su- Su])'': Your body becomes more gloopy and malleable like tar. You must possess the Tar squeeze hex to select this. You gain immunity to either sneak attacks or critical hits. This can be taken a second time to select the other. '''Spells: '''2nd—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/hydraulic-push ''hydraulic push][APG], 4th—Tar Ball, 6th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/l/lily-pad-stride lily pad stride][APG], 8th—Obsidian Flow, 10th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/insect-plague Transmute] Rock to Mud, 12th—Tar Pool, 14th—Delayed Blast Fireball, 16th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blood-mist blood mist][UM], 18th—Cursed Earth